The Leave a Heart Dance
by IKiraLoveVamps4Ever
Summary: Jeremy was meant to go to the Dance with Bonnie But instead went with Anna leaving Bonnie broken hearted and dateless, who else is Dateless? none other then our "friendly" mystic falls sexy vamp Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**The leave a heart dance.**

**This is my first fanfic because i aways get writers block so takes me ages to finish one "embarrass face. sorry if its bad or you don't like it :)  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own vampire diaries :(  
**

* * *

Bonnie was getting ready for the dance till she got a call, she picked up quickly.

"Oh hey Jeremy" she answered while putting on make-up.

"Hey Bonnie " he said on the line with a nervous voice which bonnie noticed.

"What's wrong?" she said as put down her blusher brush.

"Erm Bonnie I can't go to the dance with you." He replied.

"What, Why?" Bonnie cried.

"Because I'm kinda going with Anna."

"But were dating!" Bonnie stated.

"Look Bonnie, I have discovered that I'm still in love with Anna." Jeremy said in a shaky voice knowing he's upset Bonnie

"So what I was just your rebound girl?" Bonnie said not believing what she's hearing she was really into Jeremy.

"No Bonnie you was much more than that".

he was about to carry on till bonnie hung up the phone trying to hold back tears.

While Bonnie let her tears flow her cell begun to ring her eyes still filled with tears answered angrily.

"Jeremy, leave me alone!"There was a pause at the other end.

"Bonnie what's wrong." The voice on the other end said.

Quickly Bonnie held her breath when she realised the voice was of best friend Elena.

"Oh nothing." bonnie said quickly." I'm just ill that's all so I'm not coming to the dance any more."

Elena breathed out. "bonnie, you think I don't know you enough to know when you're lying or not?"

"Elena seriously I'm fine, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the dance?" bonnie asked, urgently trying to chance the subject, she really didn't want to talk to Elena about Jeremy.

"bonnie I'm nearly done and to be honest my friend is more important."

"fine, Jeremy bailed on me, he's going to the dance with Anna." bonnie said, tears about to fall again.

"I am going to kill that boy!" Elena muttered "Jeremy?!"

"No Elena don't bother I'll be okay, you just finish getting ready besides you need to look amazing for Stefan!" bonnie acknowledged.

"Fine, but your going to that dance, date or not!" Elena vowed.

"but Elena, everyone going to have a date, I'll look weird!" bonnie complained. she really didn't want to go because Jeremy was going to be there and she would feel really awkward.

"No buts bonnie yes you'll be dateless but you'll still have fun and you wont be the only one alone, Damon hasn't got a date either.

"Ew so your saying go with Damon no, Elena no. what do you think I have feelings for something?!" bonnie said really quickly like she was hiding something.

"Erm no bonnie I'm just saying Damon is going alone too. Er bonnie are you hiding something from me?" Elena asked with suspiciousness in her tone.

"ha-ha no Elena what are you trying to say?" bonnie giggled sounding sheepish.

"erg nothing bonnie don't worry just get ready and me and Stefan will pick you up at 7:40, bye." Elena hung up.

"well bye then." bonnie said to no one.

By the time Bonnie had finished getting ready, Elena and Stefan were outside waiting.

Bonnie picked her purse then walked to the car.

"Hey guys" greeted bonnie as she got in the car.

"hey" chorused Elena and Stefan.

Stefan started the car.

"OMG!" Elena exclaimed. "you look amazing!"

"Thank you and so do you" bonnie replied eying Elena's outfit. "ooh and Stefan, scrub up well." bonnie put in with humour in her voice.

Stefan laughed. "Thank you bonnie so do you."

before bonnie could say thanks they arrived at the school. Bonnie got out the car with Stefan and Elena following, hand in hand.

Damon's POV

Damon was drinking as usual while listening to some random girl screaming at her boyfriend.

"Erg can you just shut the." Damon took a deep breath, then was about to walk away to talk to Jeremy who was meant to be with bonnie but stopped when heard the girl say wow.

Damon looked puzzled so followed her gaze to a beautiful dark-skinned young women she was wearing a blue halter dress, silver heels and her hair was plain and simple but made a big impact it was swept to the side and curled a bit.

* * *

**Links on my profile of her outfit / hair  
**

* * *

There and there he fell in love instantly. The women walked over to where Damon was to get a drink than Damon noticed the young women was actually bonnie...

"Oh shit." Damon said regretting what he was now feeling towards the witch, or has he been feeling for a long time, he didn't know but all he did know was that he need to turn those feeling off.

Bonnie got a drink then stood next to Damon.

"Damon" Bonnie Acknowledged.

"Witch" Damon nodded. "so what happened to you and baby Jeremy coming together?"

"Erg don't even ask, end that topic at he's a dick who one day decides he's in love with his ex again." Bonnie rolled her eyes now frustrated.

There was a long pause and just about when Damon was about to say something he saw Bonnie walk over to where Jeremy and Anna was kissing.

"Oh No" growled Damon following Bonnie.

Bonnie's POV

When Bonnie got over to where Jeremy and Anna was kissing and smiled sweetly at them.

"Hey you two are you having a nice time kissing each others faces off" Bonnie snarled losing the Fake sweet smile she had on.

"Er Bonnie didn't know you was here" squeaked Jeremy

"why because you thought I was crying over you ditching me for this slut?" Bonnie eyed Anna. "yeah right that would be time not well spent." she carried on, letting a few tears drop but quickly wiped them.

"Honey, me a slut when you're the one who's had so many boyfriends who either used you for your gorgeous looks." Anna coughed. "ugliness, or because your number one queen bitch who everyone uses because you're a pushover" Anna smiled proud at what she said.

"dude do you even know what slut means" Bonnie laughed. "Its a women cough, yourself who behaves sexually towards someone .e.g. also yourself as you have sex with loads of lets just say your minions so they can do your dirty work for you." Bonnie stated.

"Jeremy are you going to let her speak to me like that?" Anna demanded obviously running out if come backs.

"Bonnie how could you say that to Anna you know what you don't deserve a decent boyfriend and your worth nothing, what has she done to you, you're the one who came over to us not the other way round so just leave." Jeremy snarled.

"I started it because you broke my heart." Bonnie sobbed.

Jeremy felt guilty for what he said It was his Fault, he was about to apologise for everything till Anna Butted in.

"Bonnie you're not wanted here you wasn't wanted by your mother and you're not wanted by any guy you've met and defiantly not wanted by Jeremy to be honest you should just leave town because I don't think mystic falls wants you." Anna stopped then sang. "Your not wanted by anyone or anything, you're not wanted by anything or anyone."

Bonnie couldn't take it anyone so ran out to a balcony crying her eyes out.

Damon gave Jeremy and Anna a dirty look and followed Bonnie leaving Elena to deal with her baby brother and his bitch girlfriend.

Bonnie was curled in a ball her dress flowing around her sobbing, Damon didn't bother talking he just picked her up from the ground and held her to his chest with his head on hers,

After a few minuets Bonnie looked up into his deep blues eyes.

This is my favorite song." she whispered, It was halo by Beyoncé.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Why are you helping me?" Bonnie responded to that question.

"We all have reasons for our actions just sometimes we don't want to explain them." explained Damon.

Bonnie left it at that then put her head on his chest again and asked,

"Do you think anyone ever love me?"

"someone already does." Damon whispered so that she couldn't hear him. "Bonnie don't worry someone is going to love you, you never know someone might already."

"But how do you know?" Bonnie shouted letting go of him. "what if there right I'm not worth a decent boyfriend and I should just leave?"

"Bonnie you're not worth a decent boyfriend your worth much more And if Jeremy does not see that then he's the one whose worth nothing, listen people ask you to help them and you do it not because you're a pushover but because your a good person with a good heart which is the opposite to me, I kill people for the fun of it you help people for the good of it."

Bonnie flinched at when Damon said "kill for the fun of it" Then whispered. "It's just Best if I leave." she was a bout to walk away till Damon grabbed her hand she was too tired and emotionally drained to even get him off her with magic.

Bonnie whispered. "Get off of me". the under tone was clear.

"No Bonnie you need to listen Not everything's about you, you can't just pack up and leave when things get tough you've been through worst things then this!" Damon shot and let go of Bonnie's hand.

"No Damon not everything's about me its all about Elena everyone loves Elena, everyone dies for Elena That's how things are in mystic falls.

Bonnie left the dance and left Damon behind Taking his heart with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie got to her and her '_never_' at home dads house then went upstairs to her bedroom and plunked herself down on her bed.

She cried till her senses and emotions wouldn't let her cry any more, till thoughts of Damon disappeared into a black hole deep in her heart where it will hopefully never be uncovered again.

"I need to leave town." Bonnie whispered to herself staring at her wall with a bit of uncertainty in her voice, She jumped at the sound of another voice coming from behind her by her window.

"No you shouldn't." It was Damon.

"Great it's you(!)" Bonnie said sarcastically. "Just as thoughts of you were driving far, far away to oblivion and _away_ from my mind." she carried on bitterly.

Damon flinched but stood as still as the lifeless statue he was, not leaving Bonnie, Even when she got up of her bed and walked towards him, so they were nearly Eskimo kissing.

"Not got a comeback for that, hmm?" Bonnie mused with one eyebrow up. "Your normally the one who always has something to say back to someone who practically insults you."

Damon looked Bonnie deep into her earth colored eyes with a distraught face.

"what's happened to you, you've turned like a kitty that's been left in a cage with a dog."

Bonnie stepped back 2 inches and gave Damon a confused scrunched up face. "A kitty locked up with a dog that's your great metaphor to explain my change in attitude?"

"Okay that was bad but still what _has_ happened to you?"

"I'm just sick of this town and the people in it using me like I'm a teddy bear, I've been pulled around too much Damon, I can't deal no-more Anna was right I am a pushover."

It took less than a minute for Damon to process what Bonnie said and not even a second to realize that she was by her drawers packing. "Bonnie, you're not a pushover."

She ignored him and carried on with what she was doing.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled.

"What, Damon, what?!" answered Bonnie with anger.

Damon breathed out. "I'll came with you." he walked over to Bonnie and her drawers.

"Well why would you do that?"

Damon thought for a while then replied. "I've been used by the people I love, I've been left a million times _also_ by the people I love so, I know what it feels like.

"Damon this is just something I have to do on my own." Bonnie spoke focusing on closing her suitcase so she didn't have to look Damon in the eyes.

"No it isn't Bonnie, you need as much friends around you as possible."

"And _your _a friend?" Bonnie snorted.

"yes." Damon said straight faced.

"So _you_ and my other 'so-called friends' will help me? Gee Thanks, Looks like after all the help I get I'm going to have repay you guys, right?- or my magic can." Bonnie put on a big-fake smile.

"They won't expect you to repay them, Bonnie."

"Maybe not, but if I stay here I'll just keep getting used, and I need to _stop_ being a pushover, and _start_ doing what I've wanted to do for a while and explore the world." Bonnie picked up her bag. "Besides I think it will be better for me to be alone, find the real me and get away from this town."

Damon sat down on Bonnie's bed, put his head in his hand for a bit then looked up into Bonnie's eyes. "Will you ever come back?"

"I don't know, maybe." Damon nodded sadness in his eye, evident to Bonnie, but she left anyway, opened her bedroom door and walked to her car and got in it.

Bonnie was about to start the car till all of a sudden she felt wind on the right side of her body, she didn't bother looking to be able to tell it was Damon.

"I-I Love you." He stuttered.

Before Bonnie could look at him he was gone, With tears in her eyes she started the car and whispered, "I love you two." unaware if Damon heard her or not she drove ahead, away from mystic falls and the occupants it held.


End file.
